Vida detrás de cámaras
by CassGoto
Summary: Resulta que ni Vongola ni Millefiore ni las llamas de la última voluntad existen, si no, que más bien son una producción del director Reborn di Vongola, quien después de dos años, dio a conocer su obra maestra. Después de todo, obviamente tenía que ser la serie más esperada. ¿Como fueron las cosas para la décima generación? ¿De verdad son como los conoces? Pésimo summary


**kAsdfgh bueno hace bastante tiempo que quería publicar algo como esto. La verdad creo que debo dejar de subir historias xDDD. Aclarare esto raápido, este fic esta intercalado con la vida normal. Lamentablemente este proyecto no lo tengo planeado para ser yaoi.**

**Advertencia: Ningún personaje es como debería (?), 2786, no yaoi, OC posible lemon...**

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece.**

**Comencemos.**

Los alrededores del estudio, se encontraban abarrotados de era para menos, después de todo, ese día se iniciaba el proyecto más esperado del año; el glorioso filme de Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Si bien no se estrenaba si no hasta dentro de dos semanas, los fans, sedientos de algo que ver en el televisor, sabían que en el día presente todo daría inicio.

* * *

Dentro del estudio, podiamos ver a gente corriendo de aquí para allá, con grandes cámaras o sillones, bebidas o bocadillo,

Y en medio de todo ese tumultio, personas increíblemente famosas que participarían en el evento.

-Me parece que es un proyecto interesante.

Onodera Hayato, un chico de ojos esmeraldas con cabello rojo, de carácter intelectual y de quince años de edad, debatía con Yamin Takeshi y SaruneKyoko, de tez morena con ojos verdes y cabello negro.

-Ustedes ya conocían al director ¿cierto?.- pregunto Yamin.

-Algo así, es el padre de un viejo amigo de la infancia, pero jamás tuvimos una conversación formal ya que solía darnos miedo.

Sarune Kyoko, de 13 años respondió a la pregunta, la chica tenía cabello castaño y ojos azules.

-Hmn, me pregunto quien será la persona que interprete al décimo Vongola...

Otra conversación les atrajo la atención.

En otra de las esquinas de la sala, se encontraban Hiráni Kyoya de 16 años de edad de cabello negro y ojos miel, Rosello Mukuro de cabello negro y ojos azules con 15 años y Dino Cortes, de 22 años con cabello rubio y ojos avellana.

-Reborn no quiso decirme.

-Seguro que es alguien interesantes.

Onodera y Sarune no eran los únicos que conocían al director Reborn di Vongola, ya que el Cortes era su ahijado.

-No, realmente me sorprende que estemos entre familia, ya saben, Dino es mi primo, el chico de allá es el hermano de Asari, incluso estan tus dos hermanos Alaude.- comentó un rubio de la edad de 25 años, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, Ieyasu Sawada.

-Ni que lo digas.- respondio Xanxus, un hombre de 22 años con cabello negro y ojos de igual color, quien era primo de Ieyasu.

Si nos queremos ahorrar tiempo, los actores eran: Los hermanos Hayato, Gionello y Bianchi Onodera, quienes interpretarían los papeles de Gokuder Hayato, G y Bianchi respectivamente, en la trama, Bianchi y Gokudera eran hermanos, y G, algo así como su tatara tatara abuelo.

Los hermanos Takeshi y Asari Yamin, quienes interpretarían a Yamamoto Takeshi y Asari Ugetsu, siendo Yamamoto un guardián de Vongola y Asari su antepasado.

Los hermanos Lambo, Lawrence, Lampo y Loui Bobbren. Lawrence y Lampo eran gemelos, mientras Lambo era el hermano menor y Loui el mayor, interpretarían a Lambo de cinco años, Lawrence intepretaría a Lambo de quince años, Loui a Lambo de veinticinco años y Lampo a Lampo, quien ere el antepasado de los otros personajes.

Los hermanos Sarune Kyoko y Ryohei, quienes interpretarían los papeles de Sasagawa Kyoko y Sasagawa Ryohei respectivamente.

Los hermanos Hiráni Kyoya, Fong y Alude, quienes representarían a Hibari Kyoya, guardián de la Vongola, Fon, el arcobaleno de la tormenta, y Alude, quien pertenecía a la primer generación.

Los hermanos Rosello Mukuro, Daemon, Nagi, Viper y Fran, quienes interpretarían a Rokudo Mukuro, guardián de Vongola. Daemon Spade, guardián de la primera generación, Dokuro Chrome, guardián de Vongola y súbdita de Rokudo, Mammon, guardián de los Varia y a... Fran, quien interpretaría al guardián de la niebla de los varia en el arco del futuro.

Los primos Ieyasu Sawada y Dino Cortes, quienes interpretarían a Primo Vongola; jefe de la primera familia Vongola y Dino Cavallone, jefe de la familia Cavallone.

Las hermanas Aria y Uni Hernández (N/A; Se me acabaron los apellidos xDD) quienes interpretarían a las jefas de la familia Giglio Nero y jefas de los arcobalenos (Uni en el arco del futuro)

También estaban Lal Mirch, Colonello Rinari, Verru Sarín, y Skull Sawada, quienes interpretarían a Lal Mirch, arcobaleno defectuoso de la lluvia, Colonello arcobaleno de la lluvia, Verde, arcobaleno del rayo y Skull quien era la nube.

Sentada en uno de los rincones más alejados, se encontraba Haru Maruma leyendo lo que para cualquier chico de 14 años sería una biblia: esta chica interpretaría el papel de Haru Miura, algo con lo que no estaban muy de acuerdo, ya que Haru Miura solía ser imperactiva y optimista, mientras que la que estaba senta leyendo, podría matar a alguien de aburrimiento junto con su sequito, quienes eran I-pin y I-rin Rubis, unas jovenes china que eran hermanas y que interpretarían el papel de I-pin de 5 años y I-pin de 15.

Del lado de los antagonistas que ya se habían elegido, se encontraban Xanxus Sawada, hermano menor de Ieyasu, y quien por su falta de parecido, era conocido como el hijo del lechero, quien interpretaría a Xanxus, jefe de Varia.

También estaban Gionorldo Rinar, quien interpretaría a a Superbi Squalo, Risotto Salazar, quien interpretaría al sádico príncipe Belphegor, Renato de la Fontain y Ricardo Vargas, a quienes les cambiarían toda su sensualidad para interpretar a Levi A Than y Lussuria.

Hasta el momento era la única parte del elenco faltando los dos personajes principales... Reborn, aquel Hitman que entrenaría al décimo y el mismisimo décimo.

-Bien chicos, su atención acá, ahora mismo presentaremos a los dos actores principales, de quienes estamos seguras de que se han estado preguntando quienes son.- dijo una de las dos ayudantes del director, Revive Arbeno.

-Aquí estan.- dijo Tamiko Arami, la otra ayudante.- Por favor, pasen Tsuna-san, Reborn.

Ieyasu, Dino, Onodera y Kyoko, no podían estar más sorprendidos, al ver al mismisimo director con un bebé robótico en brazos y a su mejor amigo y primo, Tsunayoshi di Vongola. quien también era el sobrino de Reborn.

-Bien estúpidos actores, les presento a Dame-Tsuna, es mi sobrino y hará el papel de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-¿Esta bromeando?.- interrumpió uno de los presentes, nadie más y nadie menos que Xanxus.

-No, es la realidad.

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio tío!.- interrumpió esta vez Ieyasu.- ¡Tsuna jamás podría interpretar ese papel, el Tsunayoshi Sawada, es alguien amable y torpe! ¡Tsuna no tiene ni la mitad de eso!

-No, no es mentira, y este idiota se que hará correctamente.

El pleito entre familia había llevado la atención de los presentes hacía el castaño, no era muy alto, también era muy flácido, vestía con ropa negra, una camiseta con un corazón siendo apuñalado, a la cual se le notaba se le habían cortado las mangas, unos jeans ajustados, una chamarra de nirvana amarrada a la cintura, no tenía más que unos sencilos converses negros. Tenía una perforación transversal (1) en la oreja derecha y el tatuaje de una víbora se posaba en su brazo derecho, tenía otra perforación por encima del labio y fumaba un cigarrillo, tenía las uñas pinadas de un azul oscuro y llevaba delineados los ojos.

No, claro que ese chico no podría interpretar a Tsuna Sawada.

-¿Tsuna?.- pregunto Hayato faltandole el aire.

El chico volteó a verlo con arrogancia y después, reconociendolo sonrió y se acercó a el, ambos chocaron las manos y después se dieron un ´Abrazo¨.

-Hayato.- dijo el chico

-Es un gusto saber que estaremos en la misma película.

-Así es.- asintió el castaño y dio una sonrisa amable a Kyoko, quien sonrió de la misma manera, una vez completado el gesto, volteó a ver a su tío- ¿Donde esta ella?

-Deberías buscarla, no es como que se haga notar demasiado.

Todos intercambiaron miradas y se paralizaron al oir hablar a Maruma.

-¿Tsuna?

-¿Hari?.- el chico sonrió con una dulzura indescibrable y abrazo a la chica.

¿Cuantas cosas terminarían descubriendo, grabando la serie más esperada del mundo?

**No me termino de gustar... ¿Me dan sus opiniones? ¿La sigo, la abandono, mejor me calló porque si me dicen que la abandonde no les haré caso?, espero mucho de este proyecto, creo que es solo cuestión de dejar volar un poco más mi imaginación.**

**¡Sayo~!**


End file.
